


Wonder

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Shawn Mendes Song, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Portraits, Song: Wonder (Shawn Mendes), wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳灵感来自Shawn Mendes《Wonder》的MV开头及前几句歌词，原本灵感还有《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，但是最后好像没什么这个元素了
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 灵感来自Shawn Mendes《Wonder》的MV开头及前几句歌词，原本灵感还有《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，但是最后好像没什么这个元素了

**I wonder, if I’m being real  
Do I speak the truth or do I filter how I feel**

**I wonder, wouldn’t it be nice  
To live inside the world that isn’t black and white **

**_____《Wonder》Shawn Mendes**

世界对于西里斯来说是黑白的。

坐姿端正、举止优雅、谈吐合宜，布莱克宅邸里的一切都在缓慢的掐住他的颈脖令他窒息。太多规矩要遵守、太多晚宴要出席、太多艳俗的香水令他反胃。那些矫揉造作、咯咯的笑、故作矜持的女孩子令他作呕。作为布莱克第一继承人的每一天都是在扼杀他的灵魂。他不想被关在这栋宅邸里面，他不想成为又另一个无趣的灵魂，他不把他的一生浪费在锱铢计较进口的货物或是家族事业。

西里斯试图反抗。格里莫广场方圆四周净是无止境的草坪，接着是森林，最近的小镇驾马要一个小时。他试过藏在去小镇上采买仆人的马车上，想要溜出去离开这里，但是他母亲总像有魔法似的准确找到他在哪里，把他拎回去。

西里斯就像在孤岛上生活，四周的墙壁挤压的他喘不过气。他没有朋友、生活里没有欢笑，每天早上女仆叫他起床、与母亲一同吃早饭、被母亲批评说没有继承人该有的样子、家庭教师开始他无聊透顶的课程，以经济学开始法文结束偶尔中间有钢琴课作为余兴节目。

某天早晨阿尔法德叔叔寄了个包裹给西里斯。

母亲对于叔叔的评价一如往常非常唾弃。她在礼仪许可的范围内明确的表示了她的不屑，西里斯不满的抱着那个包裹躲到了自己的书房。母亲对于他擅自离开饭桌的怒火等会会成为持续好几个小时无止境的舞蹈课落到他身上，以他双脚起泡完全无法动弹为结尾。他可以承受这个，他心想，只要能看一眼叔叔送了他什么他知道自己就会好一些。最近他越来越无法忍受这种生活，他就像条逐渐崩紧的琴弦，离啪一声断掉不远了。

西里斯小心的拆开外包装。这是个扁平的包裹，到他大腿一半的高度。他在拆开前就知道是什么了，但是他看到内容物的时候还是倒抽了一口气。

是一幅写实主义的画像。西里斯的手沿着人物脸的轮廓游走，画中的男子看着远方，绿色带棕色斑点的眼睛写满哀伤，脸上有着伤疤。

“你在想什么呢？为什么你的眼神这么悲伤？”手指落在画中男孩的嘴唇，西里斯把额头靠上画像。

他已经开始跟画像讲话了，他是不是离发疯不远了？

西里斯把画像挂上墙，像是着迷了一样有办法就待在书房里面跟画像说话，他给画中男孩起名叫Moony。

他跟他谈文学、谈音乐、谈科学，他跟他谈家庭、谈生活。他总觉得Moony虽然眼睛没有看着他，但是一直很认真的在听他说话，感觉好像西里斯越跟他聊天，男孩眼里的悲伤就少了一分。

天晓得是不是西里斯的幻想，他总觉得每天这样跟他说话，也许总有一天Moony会回他话也说不定。

这天，西里斯又做了什么惹他母亲生气。

唯有在恶作剧的瞬间他才感觉活着，就算马鞭热辣辣的打在他背上让他痛的几乎晕厥过去。但唯有这样，他才知道自己不是一具单有皮肉的空壳。

他呻吟的面朝下的直直倒在他特意搬到画像前面的沙发。背上的鞭痕他无法靠着椅背坐。他随性的朝画像的方向摆了摆手打招呼，“嘿，Moony. ”

“日安，西里斯。”画像里的男孩现在转过头来直直看着西里斯，看不出是什么情绪，也许是担心，“沃尔布加又惩罚你了是吗？”

西里斯飕的转头看他，速度快到他以为自己的脖子会断掉，这样的动作牵连到了背部的伤口，他反射性吃痛的的发出一声哀号。

西里斯不敢置信的瞪大眼睛看着画像里的男孩，找不到适当的言语形容，最后只挤出了一句，

“我日。”

西里斯不知道要从哪里说起，整件事太令人感到不可置信了。画像、会讲话的画像耶！！！Moony不是他幻想中的人物，而且真真实实的存在，呃，存在画里面？

画中男孩叹了口气，西里斯脑袋里争执的对话清清楚楚的写在他脸上，“我叫莱姆斯·卢平。”

这开启了对话。

莱姆斯·卢平，Moony，生于1843年，比西里斯大20岁，出于意外在跟西里斯一样大那年被困在了画里，年龄永远定格在了那个瞬间。

“感觉很无聊。”

“其实不会，画中的世界不是只有你看到的这个框框而已，”莱姆斯说，“而且不是还有你每天跟我说话嘛。”

画中世界不是只有这个框框，不像西里斯，被困在这座城堡里，哪里也去不得。

“卢平，狼，法国人？我应该叫你wolfie而不是moony的。”

“别，”莱姆斯听到狼这个字眼的时候缩瑟了一下，“moony挺好的，我很喜欢。”

“好吧，形容一下，莱米，画中的世界是怎么样的。”

莱姆斯开始说关于他如何在不同的画里面穿梭，在不同画风的画作里面游玩，遇到各式各样不同的人跟动物。西里斯没有问那个意外到底怎么发生的，他没有问说莱姆斯为什么在这片陌生的大陆漂流，他没有问说为什么他的家人没有想办法把他搞出来。西里斯不想毁掉莱姆斯现在笑弯了的眼睛，不想毁掉现在此时此刻这个氛围，他看着莱姆斯顶着那幅哀伤的眼神好几个月了，很多问题可以等等。西里斯随着莱姆斯在一副印象画派的风景画里面迷了三天三夜路的故事发出一阵像狗吠的笑声。

西里斯突然有种冲动，他想要一直让莱姆斯这样的笑着。

如果说西里斯原本是常常待在书房的话，他现在基本上住在里面了。

原本西里斯是想把画搬到房间的，但是莱姆斯说那样的话他得要重新建立跟其他画作相通的道路。

莱姆斯问说为什么想把他搬到卧室。西里斯是这么说的，我想每天早上醒来第一件事就是看到你。莱姆斯撇头看向一旁，被红了的耳根出卖了他的想法。等他控制好自己的情绪后他小声咕哝，我也想起床第一个看到你，但是我不需要睡觉。西里斯裂到耳朵的笑容明显表示他听到了。

西里斯不是很清楚在心里发酵的这个、是什么样的感情。西里斯没看过爱情，不懂在心里翻腾的感情是什么，不懂为什么光是看着莱姆斯笑他就感到开心，不懂为什么他想要一起床就看见莱姆斯。

西里斯只是跟从他的心想要他做的，那就是跟莱姆斯待在一起。

西里斯不过问莱姆斯困在画中的原因，但是不代表他会放弃进入画中。

“西里斯，NO。”

“为什么？”这大概是西里斯第三百次提出要进去，“为什么不让我进去陪你？你知道我一点也不留恋这个世界。”

“因为我不是你想像的那么好！”在西里斯无数次的询问下莱姆斯终于爆发了，他愤怒的耙过自己的头发，“我不是意外困在这里的！是他们画了我的画像然后把我锁在这里的。”莱姆斯闭上眼睛，无助把额头抵在隔开他跟西里斯的那片无形的墙。

西里斯皱眉，过了很久的犹豫他还是小声问了，“为什么？”

莱姆斯睁开那双带着棕色斑点的绿色眼睛，一只手靠在画框上面，头发凌乱，视死如归的说，“因为我是天杀的狼人。”

西里斯等着下文，但是过了好久都没有下文，“就 **这样** ？”

莱姆斯脸上是全然的惊讶，“还要 **怎样** ？”

“他们因为你是狼人就把你关进画里？！”西里斯不知道自己是愤怒多一些还是心疼多一些，“这太荒唐了！没有任何人有资格对你做出这种事！”

莱姆斯被西里斯的话震惊到了，而西里斯还在喋喋不休。

“我会找到方法把你弄出来的，莱米。我不知道你遇过的都是怎样的人类，但是你要知道你值得这世上最好的。”

“你不能把我放出来，我会伤害别人的，待在画里是能抑制我在满月变身的唯一方法。”

然而西里斯已经冲出书房没有听到，或是他选择忽略。莱姆斯狠狠的把他的头砸到那片无形的墙上，他脑袋有什么问题告诉西里斯他是狼人？

莱姆斯没想到的是西里斯的反应。他不认为西里斯会像其他人一样，但是也没想过西里斯的反应会是这样，就把他⋯当成只是一般人一样为他打抱不平。一股温暖油然而生，莱姆斯从发痛的肌肉感觉到自己控制不住的微笑。

西里斯翻遍了家中藏书，甚至请求母亲让他去镇上的图书馆里，但是他始终找不到把莱姆斯从画中带回这个世界世界的方法。只找到了进入画中世界的方法。莱姆斯当然强力反对西里斯。

“我不想要你跟我一样，被诅咒束缚永远待在画里。”

西里斯抬头看向莱姆斯，看向这个他已经看着将近一年的莱姆斯，包括最一开始那些只有西里斯单向跟他说话的那几个月。西里斯看向莱姆斯。

而他看到的只是莱姆斯，一个棕色头发、绿色眼睛的男孩。一个甘愿永远待在画里面，只因为不想伤害别人的人。西里斯看到的不是一个狼人，他看到的只是，就只是Moony，就只是莱姆斯。他知道莱姆斯担心的是什么。

莱姆斯就是这样的人。莱姆斯永远看不见西里斯眼中的他，莱姆斯不懂自己是多么、多么的好，他不懂他带给了西里斯什么，他不懂如果没有遇到他西里斯不知道自己会成为什么模样。西里斯不知道原本他要多久才会崩溃。是他让西里斯想要活着。想要看着他笑、看着他害羞、看着他无奈、看着他不管是悲欢苦乐。他想要去画中世界，他想要陪着莱姆斯，他想要逃离布莱克宅邸这个监狱，他想跟莱姆斯自由自在的穿梭于画作中。西里斯想要这么做。想要陪着莱姆斯，想要待在他身旁，想要触碰他，

西里斯想要亲吻他。

“莱米，你不懂吗？”

“你还不懂吗莱姆斯，我想要这么做。这不是个诅咒。”西里斯放下手头的工作走到莱姆斯正前面，手温柔的拂过莱姆斯的下颚线条。

“Moony，你不懂吗？”

“我想要每天早上醒来第一件事就是看到你。”

“西里斯⋯⋯”莱姆斯看着西里斯头顶的发旋，突然想伸手揉乱他的一头长发，莱姆斯知道他心意已决，“如果这是你想要的。”莱姆斯吞了吞口水，喉结上下滚动，脸因为西里斯诉说了太多感情的眼神而脸红。

西里斯露出一个灿烂的微笑，

然后他一头栽进画中世界。

fin. 


End file.
